


Misunderstood

by craftyns99



Category: Degrassi
Genre: Crushes, F/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 03:10:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14782541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craftyns99/pseuds/craftyns99
Summary: What if Becky had a different reaction to hearing about Adam and what if he didn't exactly ask her out? Originally posted on FF





	Misunderstood

Adam was in the music room, waiting for the rest of Whisperhug. He was making sure the bass guitar was tuned as he had gotten there a bit early. After their debut at the dance, the band was putting in extra practice to have a good set list for future gigs. There was also the matter of a battle of the bands competition coming pretty soon. Without warning or pleasantries an out of breath Becky Baker stormed into the room, angry at Adam. "When were you going to tell me?"

Adam looked at Becky with utter confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"You." Becky shouted as she pointed at Adam. "When were you going to tell me about you?"

"Becky..." He was so focused on what he was doing that he didn't stop to think about what she was actually talking about. The realization dawned upon him but before he could continue, Becky interrupted him. "Where you going to tell me after our date or after you kissed me?" Becky looked around, before stepping closer to Adam, "What if I had introduced you to my father?"

"What a minute, what date?" Now Adam was even more confused.

Becky couldn't believe him. Did Adam completely forget their conversation; the day when she called Adam her hero. "You asked me out to the play."

"No I didn't. I was just being friendly." Adam knew that the play was Becky's idea and despite her protest, he had a feeling she would want to see it. He never considered it a date especially as he was working backstage.

Even though she was currently angry with Adam for withholding the truth, she was actually disappointed that he didn't consider it a date. He said 'come see it with me,' was she missing something? Her close proximity to him wasn't helping matters either. "That's beside the point, when were you going to tell me what you are?"

"I'm not a vampire."

Becky brushed off his attempt at a joke and continued, "Here was me thinking you are a nice guy and you're not even a guy."

"I am a guy." Adam was sick of this and his words were said with a hint of frustration.

"To think I like you. This isn't right." Becky stormed out before Adam could get another word in. Adam was still standing in the same spot as the blonde left the room. Becky wondered whether she was more upset that Adam is transgender or that he didn't ask her out on a date.

Adam was still trying to comprehend what happened by going over every single word muttered. The rest of Whisperhug entered the room making a lot of noise but Adam didn't react to their presence. It was like a light bulb went off in his head when Adam realized what Becky had said before she left the room, 'Wait a minute, Becky Baker likes me.'


End file.
